


Warily Down the Street

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve tries to go in disguise, but Bucky doesn't think it's gonna work.





	Warily Down the Street

"Hey Steve, what's with the specs?"

"Sh! Bucky, you're not supposed to know who I am."

"Because of the specs?  It's still pretty easy to tell who you are."

"Glasses work pretty well, but a hat works even better."

"Steve, no....  sorry, pal, but..."

"If no one recognizes me, why should I care how bad it looks?"

"Steve.....  well, you mook, I love you any way."

"sh!" 

**Author's Note:**

> On the National Day Calendar, it's Eyewear Day. So I made a tiny pair of eyeglasses for my Steve. How tiny? VERY tiny. So then I made a hat as well. Bucky was unimpressed. :P 
> 
> The title of course is from the Queen song, which was a huge hit when I was in grade school. :)


End file.
